


Imperfections

by kcxtreme



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Disabled Character, Incest, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: He saw past his faults, his weaknesses, and his limitations. He saw past all his "imperfections."
Relationships: Cronus/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minor Cronus/Rhea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This should've been posted a long, long time ago, but my lazy ass happened.

Hephaestus woke up with a pair of eyes boring into him.

The god remembered lying on his bed, exhausted from another project he'd finished, before closing his eyes and letting sleep finally claim him. But now, he found himself on the cold, hard floor, with a man looking down at him.

"Who are you?"

Hephaestus broke their gaze, not wanting to answer in his current position. He stood up before turning to the other being who was watching him with caution.

He was faced with a young man; they were about the same height and the latter had a lean figure that showed he was way past his adolescence.

"I ask you again, who are you?"

The other's piercing eyes made him hesitant in giving his name. Then again, he didn't know who he was, and he didn't know where he was or how he got there, so he decided to tell him at least his real name.

"Hephaestus," the young man repeated, and his eyes began to study him. "You're not from here...but you're not one of us either."

With the way he was scrutinizing him, the god thought he was referring to his physical appearance. He had a scar on the right side of his face, while his lower left leg had been replaced with a prosthetic limb.

They were cruel reminders of who he was—cruel reminders he could never escape from—but at a young age he'd learned not to be affected by it, especially from those judging eyes to jeers and snickers thrown at him just because of the way he looked.

"What are you doing in my father's temple?"

The god looked around to see they were indeed in a temple, though it didn't look like it belonged to any of the Olympians or the minor gods he knew; it was devoid of any statue that was usually the center of attention.

He noticed the clouds moving above and only then realized it was a closed temple; the ceiling was projecting the blue sky which would sometimes turn into a mirror that showed their reflections.

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm and his eyes snapped to the younger man, whose face was now only a few inches away from him. He pulled him closer until he could feel his breath on his ear, and he said to him in a low voice, "Don't stare too much; he might notice you. Father doesn't like those different from him."

Hephaestus couldn't help but shiver as he sensed that hint of poison in his voice. He again wondered if he was referring to his appearance, but this time he had a feeling he wasn't talking about them. He wanted to ask who his father was, but the young man released him and asked again why he was here.

This time he answered him in truth since he still didn't know if this was all real or just a dream he was having. The young man assessed him for a moment before walking away from him without another word. The god watched him head towards the doors, and when the other noticed he was still standing on his spot, the latter spoke, "What are you waiting for?"

That was a sign for Hephaestus to follow him, and when he reached the doors he realized he didn't know his name yet so he asked him.

The young man opened the door, shedding sunlight on his form, before looking back at him and answering in a firm voice,

"I am Cronus."

* * *

He almost dared to speak the name the second he'd heard it, but he was quick enough to shut his mouth, and a shiver of fear made its way down his spine.

Hephaestus didn't dare believe it; this couldn't be him. This couldn't be the feared titan he'd heard in stories—the once powerful ruler who had brought the golden age and the father of the first gods, who they had overthrown and banished to the pits of Tartarus.

Then again, he'd never met the dethroned king or even knew what he looked like. He only learned of the titans and the Titanomachy from the tales his adoptive family, Thetis and Eurynome, would tell him when he was still a child.

The god glanced at him who was now leading him in some unknown forest. After asking a few questions about one another, they'd never spoken again since the start of their journey. They had been trekking for hours and he didn't know where they were headed. He only knew he was being taken to a place where they could be safe—"Especially from my father's eyes," the latter had told him.

Even if he didn't want to, and knowing the possibility of who this being was, Hephaestus couldn't help but place his trust in him and could only hope he wasn't being led to his demise.

He noticed they were now walking in the deeper part of the forest as the trees were so thick he could barely see the sky. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination and the god saw a building surrounded by floras of different kinds, easily hidden by the lush forest from any unwanted eyes from above.

"This is my home," Cronus said, before leading him inside. They went down a hallway and arrived at the dining hall which was already occupied by eleven beings.

"My brothers, sisters." The chatter died down and everyone turned their attention towards their sibling, while also noticing the visitor he brought along with him. "We have a guest."

Hephaestus was faced with a room of what he assumed were the titans. He prepared himself for their judging eyes and whispers, but he was only greeted with their smiles, especially from the younger ones who even stood up and eagerly guided him to a vacant seat.

Cronus sat beside him and introduced him to his family, and in turn he learned of their names: the oldest was Oceanus, followed by Tethys, then Hyperion, Theia, Coeus, Phoebe, Iapetus, Themis, Mnemosyne, Crius, and Rhea.

The god was bombarded with personal questions but Cronus rebuked them, as if the latter sensed he wasn't comfortable in answering them. Crius was the one who asked about his prosthetic leg, but Cronus quickly shut him down with a glare and he was never asked of it ever again. The titans then began to talk about themselves as they resumed with their feast, and the room was once again filled with their laughter.

As he watched them, Hephaestus couldn't believe these were the titans who'd fought against the gods. He'd often imagine them as powerful entities that made the lesser ones quake in fear, and to see them like this made him wonder if they were really the cruel beings they were often portrayed in the stories he'd heard.

"Annoying, aren't they," Cronus said. "It's rare, especially for the younger ones to see another person in this place."

Hephaestus wondered what he meant; he then recalled one of the stories his adoptive mother, Thetis, used to tell him, about how the Sky detested his own offspring and even imprisoned some of them for the sole reason they looked different from him. He then perceived the titans were one of those children in the story, and remembering what the young titan had said to him in the temple, he realized they were currently in hiding—hiding from their own father, Ouranos, who disapproved of them.

He looked around and saw only a room of handsome and beautiful beings. He now knew what Cronus had meant when he said he wasn't one of them: he had sensed he wasn't a titan but didn't see him as any different.

As the night went on he learned much about them with their tales, and not once had they shown a face of disgust or mocked him whenever he turned his head away. They spoke with him like a dear friend—as if he were one of them.

They saw past his scarred face and didn't blink an eye at his metallic leg. Unlike most of his family wherein the first time he'd stood before them, they had seen him as a freak and had taken a long time before they finally saw past his "hideousness."

In one of those rare times in his immortal life, Hephaestus felt like he belonged there.

* * *

After dinner, the others bid them good night and returned to their own quarters. Hephaestus followed Cronus to his room, and once inside that was when he only felt the exhaustion from their journey.

"You'll stay with me for the time being," the titan said, as he went to the fireplace to light it up. "We don't have spare beds since we've never expected guests, though I don't mind having company in mine."

The god looked at the only bed in the room and it was big enough to accommodate two people, though he wasn't certain if he could even sleep on the titan's bed, let alone with him.

"My family has taken a liking to you; it only proves you're not a threat then."

Hephaestus turned to see the other studying him, before walking towards him until they were only a few inches apart. He suddenly felt tense at their closeness and also felt small under that piercing gaze.

"I know you're hiding things," Cronus spoke in a low voice. "Your appearance in my father's temple is suspicious enough, but you don't look like a spy he would send."

The titan held his gaze for a moment before turning his attention towards the bed. "I still have things to do. You should rest for the night." He then headed for the doors and left the god without another word.

Hephaestus looked at the furniture, and out of tiredness he decided to take the offer and lay down on the bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he fell asleep immediately, and when he woke up in the early hours of dawn he wasn't surprised to find himself not in his bed, and he wasn't surprised either to see the young titan beside him. He noted that the other looked so innocent in his sleep, as if he was just an unburdened being and not the feared ruler he was to become in the near future.

The god closed his eyes again and fell asleep at the thought of him.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and Hephaestus barely noticed the time as he spent it with the titans. Some days he would watch the brothers in their hunt or he would join them for a drink and hear their tales. While the sisters, learning of his talent, would observe him craft the most beautiful jewelries they had ever seen and he would then gift these to them, and if he was lucky enough, he would get a peck on the cheek to show their gratitude.

Though on most days, these were spent with just him and the youngest titan, and he had gotten to know Cronus more than he had ever learned about him. All he had ever known were his cruel deeds, the long-fought war between his family and his, and his imprisonment he had caused upon himself, but here in his company he saw a side of him only a few would ever see.

The titan may still be young but he already showed signs of maturity and leadership, and who would one day rule over this land. But for now, he was still preoccupied in being irritated with his family, though nonetheless he cared for them even if he showed otherwise.

Hephaestus saw the titan's attention directed towards his siblings. Both of them were lounging on top of a hill underneath a tree, not far from the forest where they hid, and down the hill were Phoebe, Mnemosyne, and Rhea playing at the flower field. The sisters wanted to see the sun and have a picnic outside the forest, and since the others were busy, the two of them volunteered to accompany them.

The god noted the family tried not to stay out in the open for too long so to avoid the eyes of their father. He sometimes thought what the primordial being might do to him if he ever saw him, and if the latter could imprison his own children, then he rather not know.

He followed the other's gaze and saw Rhea laughing with her sisters. The titaness caught her brother's eyes and gave him a warm smile, to which he looked away, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Even if the titan tried to hide it, it wasn't hard to see that he felt something for his older sister, who was very beautiful, kind, and caring to those around her. He would often see them together, with Rhea smiling and Cronus, who often had a serious face, couldn't hide that fond look he gave her—and only for her.

As the sun started to sink, Hephaestus began to wonder how long he would stay in this place—assuming he could even get back to his own timeline—or if this was all just a dream he had been placed in. He watched the sisters now sitting in the field and making flower crowns when the other spoke, "This is what our life is like."

He was pulled from his thoughts and saw Cronus tossing an apple up and down with his hand. "Hiding from our own father just because of his pride and selfishness." He stopped tossing the fruit before he looked at him and asked, "What about you? What's your family like?"

The god turned his attention towards the cloudy sky, thinking of his family and the memories he had of them.

"They ridicule you."

He looked back at the titan and it was his turn to watch him.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Cronus told him. "It's in your eyes."

And it was true, and he wouldn't deny it. From the moment he stepped into Olympus only a few had ever accepted him at first glance; some had to look at him a few times before they accepted him, and most of them took a long time before they could even look past his appearance.

Silence filled the air and the only thing he heard was Cronus who was now peeling the apple with his knife, and when he sensed he was done, that's when the latter spoke, "You should know by now, that you're welcome here."

It was an invitation for the god to stay, but somehow he knew that his time with him was soon to end, and if he was going to be honest, he didn't know whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

They lay awake one night on Cronus's bed; their only light coming from the fireplace. They weren't tired enough to sleep yet so they discussed about the past days, which led to the titan talking about his family while Hephaestus listened to every word he spoke in his soothing voice.

When he noticed the other went silent, he slightly turned his head to see Cronus studying him. A few seconds passed before the latter finally spoke, "Your eyes, they remind me of Rhea's."

He once heard those words from Hera when they had finally patched their strained relationship. He had never met Rhea until coming here, and he only noticed the similarity between them when she spoke to him up close the first time. Her eyes were soft to look at—the same shape and hue. The only difference was hers were filled with joy, while his had a tint of loneliness.

Cronus gazed at them before glancing down at his prosthetic leg and asked, "What happened to you?"

Hephaestus remembered being thrown off a cliff and had broken his leg from the fall. Zeus was the one who had done it, after learning he had freed Hera from her bonds—a cruel punishment she'd earned from the king. Her weak cries and pleas for mercy as she'd hung in her chains were enough for him to do what he had done—and at the cause of his leg. But at the same time he'd gained his own mother that night, which what he'd been longing for a very long time. As for Zeus, he had long forgiven him as he had learned holding a grudge was never the answer.

Hephaestus still hadn't answered the titan, not because he didn't want to, but because he was still uncertain if he should reveal this part of him.

Cronus took his silence as an answer and shifted his eyes towards the ceiling. "Father doesn't like us. He never did. You could say we are too...ugly for him." There was a long pause, and the god began wondering what the primordial being looked like to see his own children below him, when the titan spoke again.

"Mother is thinking of overthrowing him."

Hephaestus's breath stilled as he knew what was to come next, what was to occur, and what history would tell in his own time.

"He imprisoned our brothers. It wouldn't be long before he comes for us," Cronus continued, his tone lowering. "And when the time does come, I won't let him."

The god felt a chill ran down his spine at the coldness of his voice. He was starting to sense the person he would become and worried that he was losing the young titan beside him.

Silence fell upon them, and it took a moment before Cronus spoke again. "I plan on meeting with Rhea one of these days. It's about time I be honest with her," he said, his voice returning to its soothing tone, and Hephaestus felt relief wash over him.

The chill had passed as if it was never there and warmth came back—and the god clung to that warmth, hoping the near future wouldn't come and time would just stop, and they would both stay like this: the other speaking softly while he listened to him on that bed.

They talked a lot of things that night, things that mattered and not, until both of them were finally lulled into sleep.

Hephaestus spent the next day crafting a necklace, and when evening came he gave it to the young titan so he could give it to Rhea when the time came.

Cronus was silent as he gazed at the precious jewelry before thanking him, saying that she would love it.

And the god hoped she would, and wished both of them well.

* * *

It was a few days after when they met again. Cronus had left to attend to some matters and arrived only today, but it was during dinner time when Hephaestus saw him again.

When they were headed back to the titan's room, they took their time as the god listened to his recount of his journey but never revealing what it was about. Though he had a hunch what it was but decided not to dwell on it.

When they arrived, Cronus already lit the fireplace beforehand to warm the room. Hephaestus was headed towards the bed when the other said, "I've met with her this morning."

He turned around and saw the titan looking at the necklace he'd given him. He then began wondering if Rhea had rejected him, even though this was unlikely possible especially after watching them during dinner talking mostly to themselves, with Cronus occasionally giving her those fond looks that were reserved only for her.

"I spoke to her, but no more than that." The titan approached him until they were a few inches apart, before turning to the bedside table and opening the wooden box placed on top. "I do harbor feelings for her, but if I'm to be honest..." He placed the jewelry inside and gazed at it for a few seconds before closing the lid and focusing his eyes on him. "I have someone else in mind lately."

Hephaestus held his gaze while he felt something in his chest. He wanted to ask who this other person was, who had caught hold of the titan's eyes, and before he knew it he found his lips on his.

Cronus lightly brushed his lips with his and pulled back slightly to see if there was any hesitation in his eyes, and when he saw none he brought a hand to brush his scarred cheek, before cupping it and bringing their lips together again.

This time their kiss was firmer and deeper, and he found himself kissing back. They found their way to their shared bed, with him beneath the titan while the latter began roaming his hand around his body. They kissed until their clothes were off and scattered on the floor, and the god was left naked underneath him, all bare for the other to see and take him all in.

Cronus's eyes roamed down to his prosthetic leg, and in a low voice he spoke, "I want to see you." He returned his gaze towards him. "I want to see everything."

Hephaestus held his gaze, dazed by this request. He never took off his prosthetic leg when he wasn't alone; he would only take it off when he was going to bathe or sleep. Only those who were close to him had ever seen him without it. He kept it on and never would have allowed anyone to see this part of him.

But Cronus had seen it before; he had seen him taking it off one night when he thought the titan wouldn't be back in his room. He had felt embarrassed and had feared the young titan being disgusted at the mere sight of his leg, but he showed no sign that it bothered him; and now he wanted to see it—wanted to see his "hideous" leg—and deep down, underneath his fears, his apprehensions, Hephaestus wanted him to see this part of him.

Hephaestus closed his eyes, and after a moment of hesitation he nodded and knew he could never take it back. He felt Cronus carefully took the prosthetic leg off him, and when it was finally off, he opened his eyes to see him gazing at his leg, or what was left of it. Only the thigh remained, and the scar at the end was the only indication of what it had before and what had been lost for him.

The titan began studying it, his face showing a hint of wonder, as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. He brought his gaze back to him and asked, "May I?"

Another wall Hephaestus had built was brought down again as he nodded his head. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, and when he felt a light brush of fingertips, his eyes quickly shut at the mere touch and a tingling sensation spread from his thigh throughout his body.

Cronus placed his hand and gently smoothed the skin, tracing his fingers on the scarred flesh, and Hephaestus couldn't help but shiver at his touch. He knew he was sensitive down there, but to have another hand touching it seemed to only heighten his senses.

"Does it hurt?" Cronus asked him softly, to which he slightly shook his head.

What did him was when he felt a pair of lips on that marred skin and tears suddenly flowed down his cheeks. It was too much, too much for someone who had been deprived long enough of companionship, too much from being ridiculed because of what he lacked, and the words that came from the other's mouth was his breaking point.

"Beautiful." The titan looked at him and spoke in a firm tone, "You are beautiful," and he leaned down and kissed him while that hand on his thigh never left.

Cronus continued to kiss him on places the god never thought he'd ever receive, let alone from someone like him; he kissed his marred leg, his rough-worn hands, and even his scarred face.

Hephaestus in turn finally let himself touch this beautiful being above him, held onto him as he held him, unlike before when he was afraid to touch him with his calloused hands. They kissed until their bodies were entangled on the sheets, until their breaths were uneven and the god was willingly giving himself to the young titan, but the latter took his time with him, whispering praises and nothings the former never thought he'd ever hear.

When Cronus finally took him, he was overwhelmed with the sudden rush of pleasure and the unspoken feelings he was being given, and when the titan brought both of them to their climax—Chaos—Hephaestus never felt this way before; he was crying not from the sensation but from the feelings of acceptance and warmth coursing through him. Cronus then pulled him closer and let him weep quietly on his chest until no more tears could be wept.

They lay there silently until Hephaestus began to speak, and this time it was the titan who listened while he told him how the first sight of him by his own mother led to his abandonment and was adopted by Thetis and Eurynome. He spoke of his leg, how he had lost it and how he had built himself another; and unlike his leg, the scar he was born with on the other hand would forever stay with him—it was a curse upon him.

But the titan spoke up, telling him that it was a charming sight. He'd never met someone like him before—someone who with all his disabilities, someone who after all he had been through, still continued to live.

As they lay on their bed that night, Cronus kept on looking at his eyes, something Hephaestus only realized the former had been doing in the short time they shared; and before the god was lulled to sleep, he heard him say in a soft voice,

"No matter how much I gaze at them, they only look more beautiful."

* * *

"We'll depart tomorrow."

Hephaestus didn't speak.

He was lying in bed, and the crackling fire in the hearth had been the only thing that could be heard in the room, until the titan beside him spoke what the god had been dreading to hear: tomorrow at the break of dawn, Cronus, along with his brothers, would leave to proceed with their plan to dethrone Ouranus.

Hephaestus had feared this, and a few more hours were the only remaining time he had with him before they were separated forever. He had sensed this weeks before: the growing silence in the dining hall, the hurried, harsh whispers behind closed doors, and even the air had gotten colder in the passing days, but what really showed was the animosity between Cronus and Oceanus.

A few nights ago he had heard them disputing in the library with the oldest titan making it clear that he wanted no part in their plan. They had parted that night with Cronus calling him a coward, and they only spoke again earlier this morning before Oceanus had departed. The former had offered again, but the latter stood firm with his decision and had left with his sisters to a place where they could hide for the time being.

Hephaestus was supposed to go with them but he decided to remain behind, assuring the titanesses he would follow and telling them he just wanted to see the titans depart—and see the youngest one last time.

But there was another reason for him to stay: he had wanted to stop the titan from doing this, to forget his father and stay where they were now, but he knew this wasn't possible—that this shouldn't be the future he was hoping for. He shouldn't stop him and his brothers from overthrowing their father, shouldn't stop them from regaining their freedom, but most importantly, he shouldn't stop Cronus from becoming who he was to be and what was to become of him. The consequences outweigh his own selfishness and he had to accept it.

"I'll come back when this is all over."

Hephaestus saw Cronus watching him, which he had been doing ever since they shared that night together. With his fingers, the titan brushed his scarred cheek and he wanted to close his eyes at his touch, but he forced himself not to, even though he was being lulled to sleep by something that had been doing so these past nights.

"Until then, wait for me," the titan said as he studied his face, as if he knew his weariness meant something else; and as if to ease his worries and convince him, he said in a firmer tone, "Whatever may happen in the near future, we shall meet again, Hephaestus."

And the god could only cling to those words and hope for that future to come, even if he knew it may never happen; and even if the Fates were kind enough to let them meet, they would not be the same ever again.

No more words were needed as they made a promise that night. Hephaestus then fell asleep with those eyes still watching him, but when he awoke at the break of dawn they were no longer there.

He saw Cronus standing up, his back facing him, and he watched him head towards the doors. When the titan opened it he paused for a moment, and the god hoped he would look back, but he walked through those doors without a single glance, with the doors closing behind him.

He wanted to get up and call him, wanted to say his name once more, but his body wouldn't let him as if something was pinning him down. He couldn't even find his voice and his eyes were unwillingly closing on their own, and then he knew whoever or whatever had brought him here—brought him to the young titan—was finally taking him back.

And that his time was up.

* * *

Hephaestus woke up in the middle of the night; he felt his hands clutching the sheets of the bed. He knew this was his and that he was back in his own home, in his own time, where the inevitable had happened and that he was left alone again—as he always was.

He lay awake until morning, until all his tears had been shed.

* * *

The Olympian palace was yet again filled with festivity.

Everyone at the grand hall was lively with chatter, as well as excited for the big event that night. There were of course a few exceptions and one of them was the god of fire, who sat by himself at his table, watching the festivity around him.

If it were any other social gathering Hephaestus would've just eaten and left, or he wouldn't have attended at all, but this was a special case and unlike the festivities before he needed to be there because tonight might be his only chance to see him again.

After thousands of years the titans were finally released from their imprisonment, and everyone gathered there came to witness and celebrate the historic event as well as welcome the said deities back into their free lands; though Hephaestus knew the atmosphere tonight wasn't like this from the beginning.

When word had gotten out of the prospect of their release, there had been a split between the immortal beings. Most of them had either been in favor or against it, and Hephaestus of course was one of those who agreed it was time to set them free.

It took many years before they had come to this decision—years of disputes in every council he'd been into, and every time the god had thought he and those in favor were losing the fight, he'd pray to the highest deities to give them another chance and let the others see reason, and his prayers had been heard.

After continued protests from opposing gods, after countless of sessions filled with heated debates, and after a millennia for the prisoners, they were finally given pardon and were allowed to walk among them, and Hephaestus couldn't have been more thankful and glad in his immortal life.

But on this joyous occasion, he couldn't find it in himself to feel any excitement as he was flooded by those memories of a certain titan.

It had been centuries since the night he had woken up alone in his room, clutching the sheets beneath him, wanting it to be the bed he had lain with him. He had once cursed whoever had brought him to the titan—cursed them for allowing them to meet—and up to now he didn't know who or what had brought him back in time.

There were days he would wonder if his time spent with the titans was all just a dream, but then the youngest would always come to mind. He would remember those piercing eyes watching him, his fingers brushing against his as they walked along the hallways of his home, his soothing voice that would tell him tales as they lay in his bed, and the way he spoke his name...

Hephaestus shivered as the memory of that one night they'd shared all came back to him. Even now he could still feel those lingering touches, hear those words he'd whispered into his ear, and those kisses that had marked all over his body felt as if they were still there.

He knew the young titan he had spent with was forever lost in the past and those memories of him were the only pieces he could have, and tonight when he would see him, it would be another memory he could keep close to him.

Everyone around him began returning to their seats, and when they had settled down he saw the titans at their own tables. He saw Oceanus with his wife, Tethys, and their sisters Theia, Phoebe, Themis, and Mnemosyne: those who hadn't participated in Ouranus's dethronement and the titan war, and all were present to await their brothers' arrival.

Tonight was the first time he saw them again; the last time was when he had made a promise to follow after them which unfortunately he couldn't keep. He wondered if any of them would remember him, and if not he didn't mind since he would rather have them forget him, and as painful as the thought itself, he'd rather have the youngest titan forget him too—it's what's best for both of them.

The god then caught sight of his grandmother, Rhea, and she too looked beautiful as ever. She was wearing the necklace he had crafted back then and it only added more to her beauty. He knew well enough it would suit her; and seeing her eyes—noting they were indeed the same as his—filled with hope as she too waited for her brothers, especially for her husband, made him happy for her.

The doors of the grand hall opened wide and everyone gave a round of applause as the main guests of the night made their entrance: there was Hyperion, Coeus, Iapetus, Crius, the new face being Atlas, and they were all led by none other than Cronus.

Like the others, the titans had matured from the last time Hephaestus saw them, and even after spending a millennia in the dark, foreboding prisons of Tartarus, they were still the handsome beings he'd ever laid eyes on, albeit their stay in that Chaos-forsaken place still showed among their faces—especially his.

Cronus had grown older, and Hephaestus didn't need to know how powerful he'd become during his reign; his presence alone made everyone in the room turn their attention towards him. Even from afar he could see in those eyes they had seen it all, from his rise to power to his fall and imprisonment, and that's when the god knew he was a different person.

He wasn't the young titan he had spent those days with, the one who had seen past his imperfections, and the one who he had made a promise to meet again one day, but a king who had once ruled over these lands and who had once brought the Golden Age in their history.

He was glad of course to see him again, yet he wasn't the same Cronus he had come to know, and it hurt, but he already knew beforehand it would lead to this and so he'd already come to accept it.

After Zeus welcomed the titans back and gave his speech, they were finally given the chance to be reunited with their family and Hephaestus was glad to see the twelve of them together again—especially for Cronus, who gave that fond look reserved only for Rhea when she held his hand.

Truly he felt happy for them, and that's what mattered.

After dinner had been eaten and the hall returned to its mingling-state, Hephaestus decided it was time to leave. He saw no need for him to be there any longer as he finally got what he wanted: to see him reunited with his family—to see him again—and now he could finally let go.

He stood up from his seat, and without a single glance back he headed straight towards the doors, but then he suddenly heard his name being called.

Not far from him, he saw Hera waving at him so he made his way towards her. As he was approaching he noticed Zeus was with her, and they were having a conversation with Rhea and—

"This is him, father."

Cronus turned his attention towards him and Hephaestus could only look back. He could hear Zeus discussing about his creations but it was soon drowned out as his gaze were caught in those piercing eyes.

He saw nothing in those eyes; there was no sign that showed he knew him, not even a hint of familiarity, as if this was the only time they've met—as if he was just a stranger to him—and it hurt.

He was about to break their gaze when he felt those eyes stopping him, and for a second there was a shift in them until they soften in the slightest.

Hephaestus heard his name again this time from Rhea, who seemed to have gasped it in astonishment and he wondered if she just realized something; but he was again pulled away from his own thoughts as another shift happened in those eyes staring back at him, and this time their owner spoke in that soothing voice he'd come to miss.

"Your eyes."

He felt weak, and everything seemed to halt around him when he was given that fond look which he never had thought he'd ever receive. This time he didn't see a stranger in front of him, or a fallen, disgraced king from the past; he saw that young titan with whom he'd made a promise that they would meet again one day.

"They haven't changed a bit, Hephaestus."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say to you guys who've read my "Ion" series (as you might've noticed that titles of my Hephaestus fics end with "-ion") that I appreciate all your support, and I'm glad there are others who like the precious cinnamon roll~
> 
> As always, comments are much appreciated.


End file.
